Goodbye
by sydneytwilightmum
Summary: Saying goodbye to a special friend is never easy. - Written as a fandom fundraiser piece One Shot - Complete


_I haven't written anything in ages, but I felt so compelled to pen something when I heard of this horrible event that took place. I'm so glad to be a part of a fandom that rushes together in a time of need and holds each other close. _

_Endless thanks to Missus_T_ who helps me in so many ways – Cocktails are on me!_

_Banner generously and beautifully made by Einfach_Mich – Thank you for capturing the essence of the story!_

I sat staring at the cursor blinking on the screen. Despair and sadness travelled through my body, causing me to shiver. I still couldn't believe it. How could such a tragedy have happened to such a nice person? Why was it always the good ones that went first? Questions I asked myself that I knew would never be answered.

I was in charge of writing the eulogy, the one speech that everyone would remember her by. How was I going to pour everything about her, into something that is so important, when the reason I was writing it in the first place was because of something so sad? I didn't have the answer to that, either. Sighing sadly, I knew it was now or never. The funeral was tomorrow, and I had to get this perfect. I closed my eyes, inhaled, and slowly exhaled, gathering my thoughts. Opening my eyes I started typing.

I had always seen funerals as a celebration of life, not a tragic event. That was because I'd only ever been to funerals of elderly people who had lived a full life, people who had the opportunity to do everything they wished and wanted. This wasn't the case. This was for a young woman, taken from us all so suddenly, and far before her time.

Sitting in the pew of the church I nervously held onto the paper that had the words I'd created in her memory. I felt an arm slide over my shoulders, and a sense of calm came over my body. I looked to my right and met Edward's eyes. He smiled, but his eyes were filled with sadness. With a sigh, he leaned in to touch his nose to my cheek. The coolness of his skin eased my heartache for just a moment.

"You can do this," he whispered in my ear. "She would have wanted you to be the one speaking. Be strong. I love you."

I turned my cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, I love you too."

Composing myself, I stood and made my way to the front. Standing before everyone my hands shook as I placed the paper on the podium. Looking over the crowd, I knew I had to focus and continue to be strong, for her.

"I have never, ever met a person quite like her before. The first time I met her was in the gym. She was introducing herself to me and we got distracted when a volleyball hit me in the head. She came to my rescue and helped me off the floor. I'll never forget how she got mad at Mike for spiking that ball." I looked out into the church and made eye contact with Mike. He smiled at me and nodded. "From that moment on, for some reason, I knew we'd be friends. I was right. That was only nine months ago. We didn't get a chance to know each other for long, but from what I do know; she was smart, beautiful, clever and witty. Her smile made you automatically smile too, and her laugh had you turning your head to see where such a beautiful sound was coming from."

I took in the crowd and noticed Edward bowing his head, making a gesture to wipe a tear from his face. Swallowing, I knew I had to be strong and go on. I felt her with me, by my side, and I knew that with her strength guiding me, I could do this. I could pay tribute to her, as she deserved. We used to play a silly game and talk about the songs that we'd have at our funeral. Mine were always much darker than her choices and she always joked with me that I took life too seriously, and that I should lighten up. Thinking of the songs I had chosen to play for her, I took another deep breath and continued.

"We bonded over our secret love of candy and silly comedy movies. She desperately tried to get me to watch_ The Notebook_, but I always refused, saying it was a silly love story. For her, there was no such thing as a silly love story. She always said that all love stories were wonderful and meant to be. I'll always remember that now. She was friends with everyone, but always had time for you, even when she was busy. And boy could she talk. I mean that in the best way possible. I swear she would have aced the debate team, if she hadn't thought it was 'boring'. There was never a dull moment with her, and for that I know I will miss her more and more every day. Today we are here to celebrate a life, instead of mourn. Today we say we love you. We thank you, for being you, and for being in our lives. Our lives are better because we knew you."

I held back a sob as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Looking over, I didn't see anyone, but I knew it was her. She was there, standing by me, just as she had done many times before. Even in her last moments, she was there for me. I smiled a small smile and wiped a stray tear that had escaped down my cheek.

"When you're walking out the door, remember to tell the ones you care about that you love them. Smile more than you frown, and live more than you ever thought you could live. It's what she would have wanted." I looked towards the ceiling, before scanning the crowd of mourners and finishing.

"Today, we remember a life that was taken too soon. Our loss here on earth is a gain in Heaven. You will be remembered, and you will be missed. Thank you for being a part of our family and our lives."

Sniffling, I folded the paper and made my way back to my seat. Edward took my hand in his and I rested my head against his shoulder. I sat through the rest of service with a light heart. I knew she was there, I knew she was watching on.

The service ended, and we walked out of the church. As I stepped down onto the pathway a ray of sunshine beamed across the pavement. I looked up, just as a butterfly fluttered across my view. I smiled, knowing that was her way of saying goodbye.

"Goodbye, and be safe," I whispered, as the butterfly flew away.

* * *

Right, so, thanks for stopping by and reading...


End file.
